Devil's Angel
by wetto206
Summary: The gang's in highschool. Gaara's a psyco what's new , hinata is new. Who knows what will happen? i dont even know Gaara X Hinata Raten M for repeted use of f-word and cuz i mention killin a bunny. Hinata is OOc also. ENJOY!


-1Hello readers of my fanfic…I love you…or not, which ever comes first. Well this is a fanfic about teen drama in school, facing crazed teachers, love sick fan girls and many, many more crazy ass thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else in this fic, except for the fic itself.

THE DEVIL'S ANGEL

17 year old Hyuuga Hinata got into her car to go to school. She had just moved into her neighborhood and was starting school today at Shinobi High. She was dressed in tight black jeans and a lavender tank top. She had put custom contacts in that changed her eyes. She didn't want to be maid fun of because of white eyes. As she pulled into the parking lot, she immediately noticed that EVERYONE was in a clique. There wasn't anything weird about it though. Every school has them, and they're always the same. The jocks, the preppy(bitchy) girls, the hippies, the rednecks, the goths, punks, the emos, the nerds, the stoners, the "ghetto" people, and of course, the emo kids who get stoned a lot. She wondered which one she would be in as she walked to the office.

"Ah, you must be Hinata," said a blond woman with huge boobs(sorry, I had to mention that), "I'm Tsunade, the principal." Tsunade handed Hinata her schedule.

**1st-Advanced Math**

**2nd-PolySci**

**3rd-History**

**Lunch**

**4th-Individual Reading**

**5th-Study Hall**

**6th- Gym**

**7th-Free Period**

"So, any questions?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata looked up from her schedule, "oh, ummm, yeah. What's the difference between Study Hall and Free Period?" Tsunade smiled at her.

"Yeah, the only difference is that in Study Hall you have to stay in one room, unlike Free Period where you can roam the school. Well that's really all you actually need to do today so you might as well go home." said the still smiling woman. _'What a weird woman' _Hinata thought.

As Hinata walked down the hall, she thought about her old life. She thought of her old best friend, Naruto, who had moved away 5 years before she did. All she could remember about him was that he had blond hair, how he was extremely goofy and how he always wore orange. As she walked down the hall, she didn't notice someone in front of her until she walked right into them. Hinata fell on her ass hard. That person was like a brick wall.

"Oh, gomen." she apologized. She started gathering her things, only to be helped by 'the brick wall'.

"Here." He said. Hinata looked at the boy. He looked oddly familiar. She took the papers and stood up.

"What's your name?" He said lazily.

"Hinata." She quickly answered.

"I used to know a Hinata. But that was a while a go." He said, just barely smiling. "By the way, I'm Naruto." That was like a big slap in the face to Hinata. This was her old best friend in front of her. Just to be sure though, she decided to question him.

"Oh really? What your friend Hinata like?" She asked.

"Well she was awesome! She had a assertive personality around me, but around anyone else she was nice and shy. She had white eyes too. That was kinda weird," Hinata was about to smack him, "but she was to sweet to ridicule her about it," now she wanted to kiss him (but she cant because she's with Gaara this story), "She was my first friend, and she stayed my friend, even though people yelled at because of it."

"Wow, she sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, and she had this birthmark on the back of her earlobe." He said, trying to remember her better.

"Ummm, Naruto-san? The person you're describing…I think it's…me." Hinata said quietly.

"Hinata-chan? Is it you? No, it can't be. She lived back in Suna!" Naruto argued.

"Naruto-kun, I just moved here from Suna. It is me." Hinata said smiling. Naruto looked at her, tilting his head at different angles to get a better look. A sudden smile appeared on his face.

"HINATA-CHAN! It really is you!" He paused. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Oh you mean how it's black and stuff?" She said. "I died it 'cause I didn't want to be maid fun of because of having white eyes." She confessed.

"That wouldn't of mattered if you were weird. I mean, My best friend's hair is red." He said, his smile getting bigger (if that was possible).

"Well, that's a normal color for hair." She said in a kind of 'pouty' voice.

"Well this is a different red, It's like pure, blood colored red." Naruto said. _'blood red colored hair, there is no way'_

"Come on, I'll show you." He said dragging her through the school.

_**IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS**_

Gaara sat under a tree meditating. Everything was calm and peaceful. But that all went away very quickly. There was no quiet when Naruto was around. Same goes for his stupid fan girls.

"Hey Gaara! I want you to meet someone!" The annoying blond shouted very, VERY loudly.

"SHUT UP NARUTO! They might hear—" he was cut off be a crowd of girls yelling.

"GAARA!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!" They all yelled. _'Shit'_ Gaara thought as he ran away.

"NARUTO, JUST GO TO MY HOUSE AND WAIT NEXT TIME!" He shouted as he sprinted into a nearby woods, muttering something like 'fucking, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…'

"Ummm…Ok, Hinata-chan lets go!"

_**AT GAARA'S HOUSE**_

Naruto led Hinata into a house she guessed was Gaara's. They were greeted by a girl with blond hair put up in four pony-tails.

"NARUTO! YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME—" She stopped when she noticed Hinata behind Naruto.

"Oh, hello." She said sweetly. "I didn't know Naruto had a girl friend." She said. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a second, then burst out laughing.

"You think Hinata-chan is my girl friend?!?!" He said between laughs. "That's just to funny Temari-chan."

"Well, then who is she?" Temari demanded. She waited 'till they stopped laughing. It started dieing down after a few minutes.

"Well that was fun," Naruto said. "oh yeah, Hinata this is Temari, Temari this is Hinata. Hinata was my first and only friend back when I lived in Suna, she just moved here and is in my grade."

"Ok, that's all wanted to know. And Naruto," "Yes Temari?" "Knock next time or ill break your little legs." Temari said in a sing-songy voice. They walked up a flight of stairs to the upper level of the house. Naruto led her over to a room with its door closed. Hinata could hear music. It had a lot of screaming and swearing. She could also see smoke coming from under the door. Naruto knocked and waited for an answer. She herd a 'Come in', so they…er…went it. When she walked in, Hinata saw 3 shirtless guys smoking something she assumed was weed, and watching T.V. All three looked up when they noticed Hinata.

"Who she" said one of the guys with scruffy brown hair, what looked like fangs for teeth, red face paint on, and a white dog next to him.

"Well dog boy, this is Hinata. I knew her from back when I lived in Suna." Naruto said.

"Hinata, eh? That means 'sunny place' right?" said the one next to the 'dog boy'. This one had black hair tied up in one pony tail.

"Umm, yeah it does." Hinata said shyly.

"Ya know, for a genius, you sure do ask a lot of question Shikamaru."

"Yeah, and you're just so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah, Hinata. The one with the dog is Inuzuka Kiba. The Lazy-ass one is Shikamaru, and the one with red hair that we saw earlier being chased by rabid fan girls, is Gaara." Naruto introduced. Gaara caught Hinata's attention immediately. His hair was blood red. It also appeared that he had too much black eyeliner around his eyes for he resembled a panda or a raccoon. He also had a red tattoo on his forehead. It was the Kanji of love. Kinda coincidental 'cause his name mean 'self-loving'. _'Hmmm, they seem nice….kinda. Gaara looks like he's gunna kill me though. He also looks like a cute raccoon.' _Hinata thought. _'Why did I did I just think that?' _She thought, _'Why am I still thinking?'_ Hinata mentally kicked herself.

"So you're new here? Well why don't we give you a tour tomorrow? What do ya say guys?" Kiba said almost sarcastically. Obviously the others didn't notice it, because they all said sure and Gaara made a grunting noise.

"So Hinata, what cult do you think you'll be in at the demon building?" Gaara said blankly, not even looking(or blinking) at her. Hinata just looked at him with a confused stare.

"He means 'What group of students will you hang out with at school." Shikamaru said with his eyes closed, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Hinata understood now. She thought for a minute. "Well, I'm not a preppy girl."

"Thank fucking God. We have enough of those damn things." Kiba said, only half joking.

"Ummm, I don't think I would fit in with the jocks, rednecks, hippies, punks, nerds, the stoners, or the "ghetto" people. In fact, I don't think I would fit in any groups at your school. I'll just be the 'other' in the school." She had thought this through. Gaara just laughed.

"We've already got that fuckin' placed filled." He said with a sick, psychopathic smile. "It's me." _'Note to self; don't get on Gaara's bad side.' _Hinata thought. Gaara watched her think for a moment. He looked her over a few times. She was hot and he knew this. But Gaara didn't like just hot, she needed to fit his secret qualifications.

Have contacts." Kiba said. It just seemed to come out of nowhere. Hinata was shocked. _'How'd he know '_ She thought.

"Ummm, yes. How'd you know that?" She questioned.

"Oh don't worry. Kiba just has a natural talent for telling when something is or isn't natural. So, why'd u get contacts?" Shikamaru asked.

"You wouldn't believe m—" She was cut of by an very obnoxious blond.

"Her eyes are all white" Naruto blurted out. Kiba started Staring at her eyes. Gaara just sat there and Shikamaru…well, he was asleep.

"Why'd you put contacts in?" Kiba asked. Everyone suddenly started looking interested, even if it was just a little. (except Shikamaru who is still sleeping). Just then someone burst through the door.

"Hey guys what's going…on?" He slurred. The person slowed down as the they realized there was a girl in the room.

"Nothing Kankuro." Kiba groaned, annoyed by the half drunk man. Kankuro looked at Hinata for a while. Just looking up and down, and up and down, and up and down, and up and down.

"Whoa," Kankuro slurred. "you're fuckin' hot." He said grinning. Everything got quiet for a second, then…..CRASH!!!!!!! Hinata had punched him into the wall leaving a spider-web crack (ya know the ones that look like spider-webs). He was out like a light. Naruto, who was laughing his ass off, fell over on his side. "Dammmmnnnnn." He said, still on the floor laughing. Shikamaru had woken up just when Kankuro went flying by and was now chuckling. Kiba was laughing at Kankuro and Naruto, who was still rolling on the ground. Gaara smirked. She had just filled another of Gaara's crazy qualifications, but she still had a ways to go. She had only filled 3: She was hot, she was strong, and she wasn't a god damn fan girl.

Hinata looked over at Gaara who was staring…at her! He was just staring with our blinking. And it wasn't an ordinary stare, he looked like he was about to kill her a cute little bunny.


End file.
